Yesung I'm Coming
by layeppa
Summary: Maaf saya tidak bisa meneruskan FF ini
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Yesung I'm coming**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, yesung, cho ahra, kyuhyun appa, lee so man**

**Warning : Yaoi (Boysxboys), crack pair**

**Rating : T**

aku mendengar suara musik dari ruang tengah, segera kulangkahkan kakiku kearah sumber suara, terlihat noonaku sedang memutar musik lewat DVD player, aku berjalan mendekati noonaku dan duduk disampingnya

"Noona lagu siapa yang kau putar" tanyaku

"ini lagu super junior" kata Noonaku,

"siapa itu super junior?" tanyaku

"super junior itu boyband yang baru debut, walaupun masih baru suara mereka bagus, dan lagunya juga enak didengerin" katanya

"oh aku kok gak tahu ya" kataku sambil nyengir

"kau kan hanya main PSP seharian, mana tahu soal boyband seperti ini" katanya

"daripada kau bertanya terus, mendingan kita dengarkan lagu ini saja" kata noonaku seraya tangannya memegang remote control untuk memilih lagu yang akan diputar

Lagu yang dipilih segera berputar , mengalunkan lagu yang indah, suara mereka benar-benar amazing,

Gunyorul chajima doisang noege

amuron gamjongdo nama ijil anhde

ijedonun bigurhe jiryogo hajima

imi ne jajonshimun badage inungol

Anya gugon aniya gunyo hana puninde

Negen boji anhnun ne gasume gurimja

to dashinal pemejaui odumane gaduji

…..

aku mendengarkan terus sampai bait terakhir, pikiranku terpaku pada suara bariton yang terdengar indah diakhir lagu,

Aku mendengarkan berulang-ulang kali, aku seakan tidak bisa berhenti mendengarkan suara bariton ini, tehniknya benar-benar keren, baru kali ini aku tertarik pada suara orang lain

"Noona bolehkan aku meminjam DVDnya?" tanyaku

"pinjam saja, tapi kembalikan besok yah" katanya

"baiklah noona, terimakasih" kataku sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah danmenuju kamarku

xxx

Di kamar

Earphone masih setia terpasang di telinga namja itu, mulutnya bergerak mengikuti nada yang keluar dari earphone

"kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti mendengarkan suara bariton ini" kata namja itu

Namja itu memejamkan matanya menikmati musik yang ia dengarkan

"aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan pemilik suara ini" gumam namja itu

Namja itu penasaran siapa pemilik suara bariton itu,ia ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang pemilik suara itu,

namja yang bernama lengkap cho kyuhyun itu menggapai laptop yang ada didepannya, mencari info super junior lewat internet, dilihatnya satu-satu profil yang terlihat di hasil browsingnya tapi matanya tiba-tiba berhenti disalah satu foto namja yang berkepala agak besar,

dibacanya profil namja berkepala besar itu

Nama : Yesung

Nama Lengkap : Kim Jong Woon

Nama Cina : YI SHENG = YI (art) SHENG (voice) YI SHENG Art-like Voice

Agama : Katolik

Nama Panggilan : Cloud, Art stic vocal cords

Tanggal Lahir : 24 Agustus 1984

Tempat Lahir : Cheonan, Provinsi Chung Cheong Selatan

Gol. Darah : AB

Tinggi Badan : 178 cm

Berat Badan : 64 kg

Posisi : Leader vocal, baritone

"manis" kata yang terlontar dari mulut kyuhyun ketika melihat foto namja yang bernama yesung

Sebuah ide terlintas dibenak kyuhyun, sebuah seringai jelas tercetak dibibir kyuhyun ketika membayangkan rencana-rencananya kedepan

"Manis, kau akan segera menjadi milikku" gumam kyu lirih sambil melihat foto yang ada dilaptop

xxx

"Appa aku ingin bergabung dengan boyband ini" kataku seraya menunjuk cover DVD super junior

"jangan bercanda kyu bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa bergabung dengan boyband yang sudah debut seperti ini dan lagi anggotanya banyak sekali, kalau dihitung-hitung lebih dari 10 orang, appa yakin mereka tidak akan menambah anggota baru" kata appaku

"appa pasti bisa, kan appa berteman baik dengan pemilik SM entertainment" kataku memohon

"ayah tidak bisa kyu, lagian ayah tidak suka kalau kamu menyanyi, apalagi menjadi artis, masa depanmu bisa hancur nantinya, appa ingin kamu meneruskan bisnis appa" kata appaku sedikit emosi

"appa, akan kubuktikan kalau menjadi penyanyi tidak akan menghancurkan masa depanku" kataku meyakinkan

"apa yang bisa kau lakukan" Tanyanya

"aku akan datang ke SM menemui soman ajussi sendirian, dan akan kubuktikan kalau aku pantas masuk di boyband itu" kataku meyakinkan

"baiklah kalau itu maumu dan buktikan kalau kamu mampu" kata appaku

"terima kasih appa" kataku senang

Ah senangnya hatiku, aku akan segera bertemu dengan yesung chagi

.

Keesokan harinya

Seorang namja sedang berdiri di depan gedung yang bertuliskan SM, ujung bibirnya terangkat keatas menciptakan sebuah senyuman

"kyuhyun semangat" namja itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri

namja yang bernama kyuhyun itu melangkahkan diri memasuki gedung SM

langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat meja bertuliskan receptionist, kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja receptionist itu,

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Lee so man-shi noona?" Tanya kyuhyun pada receptionist itu

"Apakah anda sudah membuat janji dengan presdire kami?" Tanya receptionist itu

"Belum, tapi aku kerabat dekat Lee so man-shi" kata kyu

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku antar anda keruangannya" kata receptionist itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang dimaksud dan kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang

.

Receptionist itu mengetuk pintu ketika dia dan kyu sudah berada didepan pintu ruangan Presdire

Took took took, suara yang terdengar ketika receptionist itu mengetuk pintu

"Masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan

"Selamat siang presdire, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" kata receptionist itu

"Selamat siang Lee so man-shi, namaku cho kyuhyun" ucap kyuhyun waktu memperkenalkan diri

"silahkan duduk kyuhyun-shi, yoona kau bisa keluar sekarang" kata presdire itu

"saya permisi dulu presdire" kata receptionist yang bernama yoona itu, ia berjalan mendekati pintu dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu

"bukankah kau putra dari cho gyura? (author ngarang nama appanya kyu)"tanya presdire itu

xxx

"iya" kataku

"ada keperluan apa kamu kemari?" Tanya soman shi

"bolehkah aku mendaftar menjadi anggota boyband super junior" kataku

"ada angin apa tiba-tiba kau ingin bergabung dengan super junior" tanyanya

"aku mendengar lagu-lagu mereka dan aku tertarik dengan kualitas suara mereka" kataku

"aku sudah mendengar tentang suaramu yang merdu, kamu pernah juara ketiga ketika mengikuti Buddy Star Contest, oh ya sebentar lagi saya akan mengeluarkan boyband baru, lebih baik kalau kamu bergabung dengan boyband yang baru saja" katanya

"aku tidak mau, aku hanya ingin bergabung dengan super junior karena aku kagum dengan boyband itu" kataku

"baiklah, akan tetapi pasti banyak kontroversi tentang hal ini, apa kamu siap?" tanyanya

"aku siap so man-shi" kataku mantap

"kamu akan traine selama 6 bulan dan kamu akan resmi menjadi anggota super junior saat comeback album kedua mereka, mengerti?" katanya

"aku mengerti so man-shi, terima kasih" kataku

xxx

kyuhyun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, kakinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar, senyuman terlihat jelas dari wajah tampannya

**TBC**

Terima kasih telah membaca FF gaje ini

Please review biar author ngerti kesalahannya author dan kalau bisa kasih saran


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Yesung I'm coming**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, yesung, Leeteuk, Yoona**

**Warning : Yaoi (Boysxboys), crack pair**

**Rating : T**

Seorang _namja_ sedang berdiri di depan gedung SM, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat menciptakan sebuah senyuman. Perlahan namun pasti kaki panjangnya melangkah memasuki gedung itu, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat meja bertuliskan receptionist.

"Selamat pagi Yoona-_shi_, hari ini saya diperintahkan _Presdire_ untuk ke _Drom _Super junior" kata _namja_ itu kepada receptionist yang bernama Yoona

"Selamat pagi, _Presdire_ sudah memberi tahu saya kalau anda akan ke _Drom _Super junior, saya akan mengantar anda" Kata Yoona

Mereka berjalan menuju lift yang berada di dekat meja receptionist , tangan Yoona bergerak menyentuh tombol , "Ting" pintu lift terbuka, mereka memasuki lift itu, Yoona menyentuh angka yang berada di dekat pintu, jarinya menekan tombol 2 dan 1.

Di dalam lift terasa sunyi karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai berbicara. "Ting" suara lift berhenti, menandakan mereka sudah sampai di lantai 21. Yoona keluar dari lift , namja itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Yoona berhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan _leader_.

"Tok, tok, tok" Yoona mengetuk pintu itu, "Ceklek" terdengar suara kenop pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang _namja_ membukakan pintu.

"Yoona-_shi_, anda datang bersama Kyuhyun-_shi_?" Tanya _namja_ yang membukakan pintu tadi

"Perkenalkan nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, saya anggota baru di Boyband anda" kata _namja_ yang berdiri di samping Yoona

"Perkenalkan nama saya Leeteuk, kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk _hyung_, saya harap anda senang menjadi bagian dari kami" kata _namja_ yang membukakan pintu tadi kepada Kyuhyun

"Yoona-_shi_ terima kasih sudah mengantar Kyunyun-_shi_" kata Leeteuk

"Ya, ini sudah menjadi tugas saya, saya permisi dulu" kata Yoona seraya berjalan menjauhi Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun mari saya antar kamu bertemu dengan anggota yang lain" kata Leeteuk

Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan bertuliskan ruang music dan dance.

xxx

Leeteuk _hyung _membawaku ke ruang bertuliskan ruang musik dan dance, terlihat lebih dari 10_ namja_ berada diruangan itu, kuperhatikan wajah mereka satu persatu, tatapan mataku terhenti ketika melihat _namja _manis berkepala agak besar, kutatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, matanya yang indah, tatapannya yang tajam, pipinya yang chubby, bibirnya yang merah, ehm manis sekali.

"Kyu" sebuah suara menyadarkanku ke alam sadar

"Ya _hyung_" kataku agak terbata

"Kyu perkenalkan dirimu" kata Leeteuk _hyung _padaku

"Perkenalkan nama saya Choi Kyuhyun, saya akan bergabung dengan boyband kalian, mohon bimbingannya" kataku

Seorang _namja_ tersenyum kepadaku, kemudian dia memperkenalkan dirinya

"Perkenalkan nama saya Lee Donghae, _namja _paling tampan di Super junior, kamu bisa memanggilku Donghae" kata _namja _yang mukanya mirip ikan (digampar Fishy) itu dengan PDnya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Lee Hyukjae, dancer terbaik di Super junior, kamu bisa memanggilku Enhyuk" kata _namja_ yang mukanya mirip monyet (digampar Jewel).

Aku tidak menyangka mereka narsis sekali,

Mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing tapi entah mengapa aku tidak memperhatikan mereka, pikiranku terfokus pada _namja _manis berkepala agak besar yang sejak tadi diam,

Kuperhatikan dia membuka mulutnya "Perkenalkan nama saya Kim jong woon, kamu bisa memanggilku Yesung" katanya singkat, entah mengapa dia menatapku dingin. Rasanya hatiku agak sakit ditatap seperti itu olehnya

Tepukan di bahuku membuatku tersadar dan berhenti memperhatikannya. Kutatap kembali kumpulan _namja _di depanku, "Kau bisa memanggil kami _hyung_ karena kami lebih tua darimu_"_ kata Leeteuk _hyung_

"Selamat datang di Super junior" kata mereka serempak

"Kyu kau bisa sekamar dengan Yesungie" kata Leeteuk _hyung_

Apa aku tidak salah dengar, aku bisa sekamar dengan yesung _chagi_

"_Hyung_, kenapa dia harus tidur di kamarku?" kata Yesung kepada Leeteuk _hyung_

"Yesungie, semua kamar telah penuh , hanya tinggal kau saja yang tidur sendirian" kata Leeteuk _hyung_

"Baiklah, tapi kamu harus mematuhi semua aturanku" kata Yesung padaku

"Baik _hyung_" kataku senang

Jantungku serasa mau meloncat dari tempatnya karena terlalu senang

Semua member kecuali aku dan Yesung pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Ikuti aku" katanya dengan nada dingin

Kenapa kamu dingin sekali padaku, apa salahku, tahukah kamu kalau aku datang kesini menemuimu, pikiranku berkecamuk ketika melihat tatapan dingin dan perkataan dingin yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Aku dan dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, aku mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya, langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu bertuliskan Yesung _rooms_, dia memutar kenop pintu membuat pintu itu terbuka, kakinya melangkah masuk ke kamar itu.

"Masuklah" katanya singkat

"Terima kasih _hyung_" kataku

Bola mataku bergerak melihat isi dalam ruangan ini, terlihat dua tempat tidur berukuran sedang dengan lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur itu. Kesan pertamaku ketika melihat kamarnya adalah rapi dan bersih, walaupun dia seorang _namja_ ternyata dia orang yang rajin dan rapi, tidak salah aku memilihnya menjadi kekasihku.

"Kyu ini tempat tidurmu dan ini lemarimu" katanya serasa menunjuk salah satu tempat tidur dan lemari disamping tempat tidur itu

"Terima kasih _hyung_" kataku

Aku kembali memperhatikan isi kamarnya, tatapan mataku terpaku ketika melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak dalam _aquarium_, kuberanikan diriku bertanya

"_Hyung_, apa itu" tanyaku seraja jariku menunjuk _aquarium_

"Oh itu Ddangkoma" katanya

"Ddangkoma?" tanyaku heran

"Ddangkoma itu kura-kura" katanya singkat

"Aku ngantuk, aku mau tidur dulu, kalau ada apa-apa bangunkan saja aku" katanya

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur disamping tempat tidurku, dia merebahkan badannya pelan, beberapa menit kemudian terlihat matanya terpejam dan hembusan nafasnya teratur menandakan dia telah tertidur.

Akupun segera menata barang bawaanku ke lemari. Kutatap wajahnya yang sedang tertidur lelap, wajahnya polos tak ada sedikitpun kesan dingin diwajahnya seperti yang ia tunjukkan padaku tadi membuatnya 100x lebih imut ketika terlelap seperti itu.

"Selamat tidur _chagi_, mimpi indah" Bisikku

Kubaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur, walaupun yang kuterima tatapan dingin darinya, hatiku tetap senang bisa bertemu dengannya, akan kubuat kau mencintaiku _chagi_.

"Semoga besok akan lebih menyenangkan" gumamku

Kupejamkan mataku

"_"

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bibir atasku, kubuka mataku pelan melihat apa yang menyentuhku. Degh, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihat Yesung _chagi_ di depan mataku, kuperhatikan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajahku, mataku tak berkedip melihat makhluk seindah ini, tatapan mataku tertuju pada bibir mungil yang merah

Entah apa yang dipikiranku, perlahan kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, mengikis jarak diantara kami, bibirku menyentuh bibirnya yang mungil.

Karena tak kuasa menahan hasrat ini,kuberanikan melumat bibirnya pelan, semakin lama ku perdalam ciumanku, merasakan bibirnya yang manis. Diriku tersentak ketika dia membuka matanya, mata sipitnya membulat, dengan cepat dia menarik bibirnya dari bibirku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah" teriaknya marah

TBC

Bagaimana ceritanya, hancurkah?,

Author bikinnya waktu sakit, jadi makhlumilah kalau banyak Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dan alurnya gak jelas (alasan)

xxx itu untuk pergantian pov ^_^

Terima kasih sudah membaca FF author yang gaje ini

Please review biar author ngerti kesalahannya author dan kalau bisa kasih saran

Derfly3424, FanboyRaka, yeyepapo, Miray, Choi Seul Mi, Sparkcloudy, Kimlala2770, Fairy104, Cloud'yeppa, YesungieLove, Cloud'sHana

Terima kasih sudah baca dan juga ngasih saran ke Author ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Yesung I'm coming**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, yesung, Siwon**

**Warning : Yaoi (Boysxboys), crack pair**

**Rating : T**

…..

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah" teriaknya marah

"Bukankah kau yang menciumku duluan" kataku menggodanya

"Apa maksudmu, jelas-jelas kau yang menciumku selagi aku tidur" katanya emosi

"Apa kau tidak lihat, ini tempat tidurku, kalau aku sengaja ingin menciummu mana mungkin aku masih berada di atas tempat tidurku, malahan kamu yang pindah ke tempat tidurku" kataku

Kulihat dia hanya diam kebingungan, wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah karena malu, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis membuatku ingin menggodanya

"Kalau kau ingin menciumku kenapa kau tidak melakukannya ketika aku sadar _chagi_" kataku menggodanya

Kukedipkan sebelah mataku padanya, kulihat dia membuka bibirnya lebar, matanya yang sipit itu membulat tidak sempurna

"Siapa yang ingin menciummu, dan jangan pernah memanggilku _chagi_" katanya marah

"Jangan malu-malu _chagi_, kejadian barusan membuktikannya" kataku menggodanya lagi

"Lupakan kejadian itu, dan lagi aku tidak melakukannya, pasti kau yang menjebakku" katanya penuh emosi

Dia pergi meninggalkan kamar dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, setelah suara langkah kakinya terdengar menjauh akupun tak kuasa menahan tawaku, kupegangi perutku yang terasa sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras

"_Chagi_ mengapa melihatmu seperti itu membuatku merasa senang,kau akan menjadi milikku secepatnya"

-Yesung POV-

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan berat, kejadian barusan terngiang-ngiang dalam benakku

"Bagaimana mungkin aku pindah keatas tempat tidurnya dan menciumnya, aku tidak mengingat apapun tadi malam, dan lagi itu _first kiss_ku" kataku dalam hati

Kuacak rambutku frustasi, kupercepat langkah kakiku menuju balkon, sesampainya di balkon kurebahkan tubuhku di kursi yang ada di balkon, kututup mataku merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahku, sejenak dapat kulupakan kejadian ciuman itu.

Lama diriku menikmati belaian alam yang menyejukkan

"_Hyung_" sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan malam ini, sontak kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara, terlihat namja tampan tersenyum menampilkan sepasang lesung pipit yang selalu menghiasi senyumannya, dia berjalan kearahku

"Kau sedang apa disini Siwon" tanyaku

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, kalau _hyung_ sedang apa disini?" tanyanya

Otakku berpikir keras memilih jawaban yang tepat, tidak mungkin kukatakan kalau ku kesini karena habis dicium Kyuhyun

"Kalau _hyung_ tidak ingin cerita, aku tidak akan memaksa" katanya

Syukurlah aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari alasan

"_Hyung _bolehkah aku dudukdisampingmu" Tanya Siwon

Kutepuk kursi yang berada di sampingku seraya berkata " Duduklah Siwon"

"Terima kasih _hyung_" katanya dengan tersenyum menampilkan sepasang lesung pipit yang membuatnya semakin manis, jong woon _pabo_, kapan kau akan berhenti mengaguminya.

Kami berdua duduk dalam keheningan, tak ada satupun diantara kami yang ingin memulai berbicara

"Bukankah besok kamu ada jadwal pemotretan untuk _Film_ terbarumu dan kau harus berangkat pagi?" kataku memecah kesunyian

"Bukankah _hyung _sendiri juga harus melatih Kyuhyun besok, tidur telat bisa berpengaruh pada kualitas suaramu _hyung_" katanya

Ih mengapa Siwon harus menyebut nama _namja _itu sih, aku jadi kepikiran lagi dengan kejadian tadi

"_Hyung_ kau kenapa, apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Siwon cemas

"Tidak apa-apa kok, benar juga ucapanmu, aku harus istirahat untuk menjaga kualitas suaraku" kataku gugup

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, _hyung_ pergilah tidur dulu" katanya

"Iya, kamu juga cepat tidur sana" Kataku

Kulihat dia mengangguk, segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku, baru beberapa langkah ku berjalan Siwon berteriak pelan "Selamat malam _hyung_, mimpi indah" seraya melambai-lambaikan tangan kekarnya, kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya kuberikan senyum termanisku dan berkata "Malam Siwon, mimpi indah juga"

Aku merasa Siwon sedikit perhatian kepadaku, kuangkat kedua ujung bibirku keatas membentuk senyuman

.

-Kyuhyun POV-

kulempar pandangan pada jam dinding di seberang ranjangku, pukul 02.00 KTS, hingga saat ini dia belum kembali.

Samar-samar kudengar langkah kaki mendekat, apakah itu dia

Sang pemilik derap langkah itu memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya, memperlihatkan sosok yang kutunggu. Kuperhatikan sosoknya lekat-lekat, terlihat raut bahagia di wajah manisnya, "kenapa dengan dia, kenapa wajahnya bahagia sekali" gumamku dalam hati. Karena penasaran kuberanikan bertanya padanya

"_Hyung_ dari mana saja, aku menunggumu sejak tadi" tanyaku

"Bukan urusanmu" katanya dingin, padahal waktu baru masuk, dia tersenyum bahagia, apa jangan-jangan dia pura-pura dingin.

"_Hyung _kenapa tadi kelihatan bahagia sekarang kok malah bersikap dingin,apa jangan-jangan _hyung _menikmati ciuman itu tapi pura-pura tidak menginginkannya, iya kan" kataku menggoda

"Siapa yang menikmatinya" katanya dengan nada gugup

"_Hyung_" kataku seraya jariku menunjuk kearahnya

"Aku, itu tidak mungkin" katanya

"Siapa bilang tidak mungkin, buktinya tadi hyung melakukannya" kataku

"Aish, lupakan kejadian ciuman itu" katanya dengan nada emosi

"Tidurlah, besok kita akan latihan vocal, aku tidak suka dengan orang yang telat" sambungnya lagi

"Benarkah kau akan melatihku, tak sabar ku menunggu sampai besok, tak sabar mendengar suara sang art of voice" kataku dengan nada senang

Kulihat dia hanya diam melihat tingkahku, tak lama kemudian dia merebahkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidurnya, perlahan mata sipitnya tertutup, kupandang sosok itu lekat-lekat, melihat bibir semerah strawberry membuatku mengingat peristiwa ciuman beberapa jam yang lalu, Kupegang dadaku yang berdegup kencang dan kurasakan wajahku memanas dan dapat kupastikan wajahku sudah semerah tomat, segera kutepis jauh-jauh memori itu, aku tidak ingin nekat menciumnya lagi kalu ku mengingat hal itu, kuputuskan untuk ikut menyusulnya ke alam mimpi

"_"

Apa sekarang terjadi gempa, rasanya tempat ini bergoyang, ini kan Korea bukan Jepang mana mungkin ada gempa.

"Bangun" sebuah suara menyadarkanku ke alam nyata, kukerjapkan mataku pelan melihat siapa yang telah membangunkanku, kulihat sosok manis itu– yang membangunkanku sedang berkacak pinggang

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur, apa kau tidak ingin latihan" katanya

"Kupikir tadi gempa" kataku sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih _chagi_ sudah membangunkanku, aku tidak ingin ketinggalan latihan vocal denganmu" kataku

Kulihat dia hanya mengerutkan kedua alisnya setelah mendengar perkataanku

"Sudahlah kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ke ruang musik" katanya

"OK _chagi_, nanti aku menyusulmu" kataku

Dia berjalan membelakangiku, kaki panjangnya melangkah ke luar kamar ini

.

-Yesung POV-

kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang music, ku tekan kedua pelipisku untuk menghilangkan pusing di kepalaku. "Anak itu, baru satu hari aku bertemu dengannya, sudah banyak masalah yang dilakukannya" gumamku dalam hati.

langkahku terhenti tatkala melihat pintu bertuliskan ruang music dan dance, kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan itu, baru beberapa langkah kakiku memasuki ruangan itu, mataku menangkap sosok namja tampan tersenyum padaku

"Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukankah pagi ini kau ada pemotretan" Kataku pada namja itu

"Pemotretannya di undur nanti sore _hyung_" kata siwon

"Bolehkah aku latihan vocal denganmu?" sambungnya

"Boleh, nanti Kyuhyun juga kesini" kataku

Mungkin hari ini bukan hari yang buruk, seorang Choi Siwon memintaku berlatih vocal, rasanya jantungku ingin melompat mengetahui hal itu

.

-Kyuhyun POV

Setelah ku mandi segera ku kenakan pakaian terbaikku, kusisir rambut ikalku dan ku semprotkan parfum mint favoritku, aku ingin terlihat tampan di hadapan Yesung _chagi_

"Sempurna" kataku tatkala melihat siluet tubuhku yang terpantul di cermin.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang music dimana dia akan melatihku vocal, langkahku terhenti tatkala melihat pintu bertuliskan ruang music dan dance, kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan itu

"Yesung chagi aku datang" teriakku ketika diriku sampai di depan pintu, langkahku terhenti, mulutku bungkam tatkala melihat dua orang memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Hyung _apakah kau berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun" Tanya seseorang disamping Yesung– Siwon

**TBC**

Maaf author tidak bisa membuat FF yang panjang soalnya sakit author belum sembuh,

Maafkan juga kalau alurnya gak jelas, banyak typo, dan tidak sesuai EYD

Terima kasih telah membaca FF gaje ini

Please review agar author ngerti kesalahannya author dan kalau bisa kasih saran

Fairy104, yeyepapo, Kimlala2770, Cloud'yeppa, YesungieLove, Choi Seul Mi, Derfly3424, Sparkcloudy

Terima kasih sudah baca dan review


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Yesung I'm coming**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, yesung, Siwon, Kibum**

**Warning : Yaoi (Boysxboys), crack pair**

**Rating : T**

.

"_Hyung _apakah kau berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun" Tanya seseorang disamping Yesung– Siwon

"Siwon _hyung_ baru tahu kalau aku dan Yesung _chagi_ pacaran" kataku senang

Kulihat Yesung _chagi_ melotot kearahku, wajahnya yang manis itu tidak cocok dengan raut wajah seperti itu

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya, dia berbohong" katanya kepada Siwon, kulihat wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Kulangkahkan kakiku kearahnya, kurebahkan diriku di kusi yang ada disampingnya dan merangkul lehernya.

"Ayolah _chagi_, jangan malu-malu dengan Siwon _hyung_" kataku menggodanya

kulihat dia melotot-lagi seraya berkata "Jangan percaya dengannya Siwon, dan kau Kyuhyun lepaskan tanganmu dari leherku" aku tidak menuruti perintahnya,tanganku masih setia bertengger manis dilehernya sampai tangannya menurunkan paksa tanganku dari lehernya "_Chagi_ kemarin kau sudah berani menciumku tapi kenapa kau masih ingin menyembunyikan hubungan kita" kataku menggodanya lagi

"Aku tidak sengaja menciummu, aku benar-benar tidak mengingat apa yang kulakukan malam itu" katanya

"Maaf _hyung_, kyu, sepertinya aku lupa kalau hari ini ada pemotretan, aku pamit pergi dulu" kata Siwon _hyung_, ada apa dengannya, kulihat wajahnya memerah, Siwon _hyung_ melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu

"Siwon tunggu, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" teriak Yesung _chagi_ kepada Siwon hyung, badannya yang semula duduk kini tengah berdiri bersiap menyusul Siwon yang telah meninggalkan ruangan ini, sontak kupegangi tangannya menahannya agar tidak menyusul Siwon _hyung_.

"_Chagi_ hari ini kau harus melatihku, kalau kau nekat menyusulnya, aku akan melaporkanmu pada Sooman adjusi dan bilang kalau kau tidak mau melatihku vocal" kataku mengancam, kulihat dia menghela nafas mendengar perkataanku, "Yes, taktikku berhasil" kataku dalam hati, kuangkat bibirku ke atas membentuk senyuman – lebih tepatnya smirk. Kutarik tangannya – lagi agar dia duduk kembali

"Puas kau sudah mempermalukanku dan bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku" katanya sambil mempout bibirnya. Kulepaskan tanganku dari tangan mungilnya, sejenak ku terpaku melihat kelakuannya, wajahnya yang kelewat manis itu bertambah manis ketika melihatnya mempout bibirnya, kupegang dadaku dadaku yang berdetak kencang, kejadian tadi malam berputar lagi dalam otakku, bibirnya yang manis itu masih terasa di bibirku ini, segera ku tepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh, ku tak ingin lepas kendali dan menciumnya lagi, setelah kesadaranku normal, ku jawab perkataannya

"Siapa yang mempermalukanmu _chagi_, kita memang pacaran" kataku menggodanya.

"Dalam mimpi" jawabnya sakartis. _Chagi_ mengapa melihatmu marah membuatku ingin menggodamu lebih dan lebih.

"_Chagi_, kapan kita mulai latihan, aku tidak sabar mendengar suara emasmu" kataku manja

"Iya, kita akan memulai latihan ini dengan lagu you are the one, aku sudah persiapkan lirik dan notnya" katanya seraya mengulurkan selembar kertas berisi not

"Kalau aku mulai bernyanyi, kau ikuti suaraku, mengerti" katanya

"Mengerti _chagi" _ kataku seraya mengangkat tanganku sebatas kening- membentuk pose hormat

Kulihat dia berjalan mendekati grand piano bermerek Yamaha yang terletak ujung ruangan, ku ikuti langkah kakinya mendekati grand piano itu

"Kita akan latihan menggunakan grand piano, agar kau lebih mudah mengerti" katanya seraya duduk di kursi yang berada di depan grand piano, akupun ikut duduk di kursi yang berada disisi grand piano.

Ting ting ting terdengar suara piano mengalun lembut di telingaku, sebuah suara bariton mengalun indah diiringi dentingan piano membentuk harmonisasi yang indah, kupejamkan mataku meresapi tiap nada yang ku dengar "Indah, indah sekali" kataku dalam hati

"Jangan tidur Cho Kyuhyun!" sebuah suara menginterupsi dibarengi hilangnya suara bariton dan dentingan piano yang indah, kubuka mataku pelan

"_Chagi_, aku tidak tidur, aku hanya terbuai oleh keindahan suaramu" kataku jujur

"Benarkah suaraku bagus, selama ini yang memuji suaraku hanya keluargaku, terima kasih untuk pujianmu" katanya senang

"Benar, suara _chagi_ TOP BGT dah" kataku seraya mengacungkan kedua jempolku, kulihat dia tersenyum manis padaku, betapa senang hatiku melihat senyum yang ditunjukkan padaku, tidak ada lagi raut dingin di wajahnya, tanpa terasa kedua ujung bibirku terangkat keatas membentuk senyuman.

"Kali ini kau harus serius mendengarkan dan memperhatikan" katanya tegas

"Siap _chagi_" kataku seraya membentuk pose hormat – lagi

Akupun latihan dengan sungguh-sungguh, tak kusangka dirinya yang manis itu berubah menjadi monster ketika melatih vocal.

.

-Siwon POV-

"Siwon pose yang benar, kita sudah mengulang pose yang sama selama 5 kali, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini" terdengar suara fotografer membuyarkan lamunanku, kenapa sejak mengetahui Yesung _hyung_ berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun hatiku terasa sakit, perasaan apa ini.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita break dulu" kata fotrografer

"Maafkan saya pak, saya sedang ada masalah" kataku

"Sebagai model dan artis kau harus professional, kerja ya kerja, jangan dicampur adukkan dengan masalah pribadi, mengerti!" kata fotografer

"Mengerti pak" kataku padanya, kubungkukkan badanku 90 derajat sebelum meninggalkannya dan pergi ke restroom

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan fotografer itu, aku harus professional, tidak seharusnya aku mempercepat jadwal pemotretanku karena aku menghindari mereka tapi nyatanya aku malah tidak bisa kosentrasi seperti tadi

.

Direstroom

Kurebahkan tubuhku dikursi yang ada didepanku "ada apa denganku" kataku dalam hati, kuacak rambutku frustasi mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun tadi pagi, "apa aku sudah terlambat" gumamku, kuambil Hp yang berada di dalam tasku, kubuka folder berjudul Yewon, kupandangi lekat-lekat foto _namja_ manis yang terpampang di layar Hpku, kutekan pelipisku yang berharap dengan cara ini bisa mengurangi rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalaku.

"Siwon sudah waktunya pemotretan" terdengar sebuah suara mengusikku sontak kutolehkan kepalaku kearahnya, terlihat _namja_ paruh baya sedang membawa beberapa map

"_Hyung_ hari ini aku kurang enak badan, bisakah kau memberiku izin untuk pulang" kataku.

sejenak dia terdiam seolah sedang berpikir

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau kurang kosentrasi hari ini" kata yang keluar dari mulutnya kusambut dengan senyum dariku

"_Hyung_ memang manager yang bisa diandalkan" kataku.

Kuraih tasku yang berada di meja sebelah tempatku duduk, kubungkukkan badanku 90 derajat

"Terima kasih _hyung_, aku pulang dulu" kataku lalu kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan itu

.

-Yesung POV-

"Akhirnya selesai juga latihannya" kataku, kurebahkan tubuhku di sofa ruang tengah, kupatahkan leherku ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap sedikit mengurangi rasa capekku, kusenderkan kepalaku di punggung sofa dan ku pejamkan mataku. _Namja_ itu walau sering membuatku kesal ternyata baik juga, tidak kusangka suaranya juga indah walaupun tidak seindah suaraku, aish bagaimana aku bisa berpikir seperti itu, dia yang menyebabkanku kehilangan first kissku dan lebih parahnya dia berbohong kepada Siwon kalau aku berpacaran dengannya, Siwon pasti berpikir kalau aku memang berpacaran dengannya" pikirku

Trap trap trap, kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, sontak ku buka mataku guna melihat siapa yang datang, terlihat _namja_ tampan dengan gesture tubuh sempurna, merasa ada yang janggal dengan kedatangannya kuberanikan diriku bertanya "Siwon, bukankah sore ini kau ada pemotretan?"

"Aku agak tidak enak badan dan manager mengizinkanku pulang cepat" katanya

"Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan kau coklat hangat, _oemma_ku bilang coklat hangat berfungsi merilexkan badan dan pikiran" kataku, kulangkahkan kakiku kearah dapur untuk membuatkannya coklat hangat. Ting ting ting , suara sendok beradu dengan gelas ketika kuaduk coklat panas itu, "Aku harus menjelaskan kejadian tadi pagi kepada Siwon" gumamku. Setelah membuatnya, ku berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana Siwon berada

"Ini minumlah" kataku sesampainya di samping Siwon, kurebahkan tubuhku di sampingnya,

"Siwon ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" kata serius

"Bicaralah _hyung_" katanya

"Antara aku dan Kyuhyun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa" kataku

kulihat dia tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Syukurlah" kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya membuatku bingung, apa maksud kata itu, karena penasaran kuberanikan diri bertanya

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kata syukurlah"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa kok _hyung_" katanya gugup

.

-Siwon POV-

Betapa senang hatiku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia tidak berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, berarti aku masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya.

"_Hyung_ 2 hari lagi aku harus berakting untuk film terbaruku, maukah _hyung_ menemaniku latihan?" tanyaku, dengan penuh harap kunanti jawabannya

"Baiklah" kata yang keluar dari mulutnya membuatku sangat senang, ini kesempatan yang tidak boleh disia-siakan

"Terima kasih _hyung_, nanti malam jam setengah tujuh kutunggu di balkon ya" kataku

"Iya" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi istirahat dulu" kataku,

Kutegakkan tubuhku dari sofa tempatku duduk, kulihat dia tersenyum padaku dan berkata "Semoga cepat sembuh",

"Terima kasih atas coklat hangatnya, badanku sudah agak baikan" kataku, kubungkukkan badanku sejajar dengan wajahnya

Chu…, kukecup singkat pipi chubbinya, sedetik kemudian kupalingkan wajahku dari wajahnya, sudah bisa kupastikan sekarang wajahku pasti sudah semerah tomat, kuberjalan agak cepat meninggalkannya dan menuju kamarku. "Siwon pabo, apa yang kau lakukan" rutukku dalam hati, kupegangi bibirku mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, kurasakan jantungku berdetak kencang melebihi batas normal, kurasakan wajahku memanas. Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika melihat pintu bertuliskan Siwon-Kibum room, kuputar kenop pintu agar pintu itu terbuka, kulangkahkan kakiku masuk dengan segera.

"Ada apa denganmu _hyung_, wajahmu terlihat merah" Tanya _namja_ manis yang sedang memegang buku – Kibum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kecape'an" kataku, kurebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidurku, kutekuk tenganku keatas menempatkannya di bawah kepalaku

"Aku harus menyusun rencana untuk nanti malam" kataku dalam hati

.

-Author POV-

Yesung masih duduk terpaku di sofa ruang tengah, tangannya menyentuh pipi kirinya, rona merah menghiasi wajah manisnya, ditepuk-tepuk kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya berharap kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu bukanlah mimpi.

"Sakit, berarti ini bukan mimpi" kata Yesung

"_Chagi_, sedang apa kau disini" Tanya seorang _namja_ berwajah evil – Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yesung, melihat ada yang aneh dengan pacarnya – bohongan Kyuhyun bertanya lagi

"Apa kau sakit, wajahmu terlihat merah" dipegangnya kening Yesung guna mengecek suhu badan Yesung

"Tidak panas" kata Kyuhyun

"Aku memang tidak sakit Cho Kyuhyun" kata Yesung

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu kuambilkan minum dulu, aku tidak ingin _chagi_ kenapa-kenapa" kata Kyuhyun

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Yesung.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo kita ke kamar" kata Kyuhyun, ditariknya tengan Yesung agar Yesung mengikutinya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, aku bisa jalan sendiri" kata Yesung seraya melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari tangannya

.

-Siwon POV-

"_Hyung_ apa yang kau kerjakan, serius sekali" Tanya Kibum

"Rahasia" jawabku

Kulihat tulisan berjejer rapi di kertas yang ku pegang, "Sempurna" batinku. Kulempar pandanganku ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung di seberang tempat tidurku, sudah pukul enam lebih sepuluh menit "Sebelum menemui Yesung _hyung_ aku harus mandi dulu" pikirku, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi ku kenakan pakaian terbaikku dan kusemprotkan minyak Hugo favoritku, kuperhatikan pantulan diriku di cermin

"Perfect" kataku, kulihat Kibum memandangku dengan intens dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"_Hyung_ mau kemana, kenapa rapi sekali" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak mau kemana-mana, hanya ingin ke balkon" jawabku, kulihat dia hanya mengernyitkan alisnya, beruntung Kibum bukan orang yang banyak bicara jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Yesung _hyung_, langkah kakiku terhenti ketika melihat kamar bertuliskan Yesung room

"_Lepaskan_"

" _Tidak akan chagi_"

"_Yah lepaskan Cho Kyuhyun_"

Terdengar suara dari kamar itu, kuurungkan niatku untuk mengetuk pintu.

Berjuta tanda Tanya bermunculan dalam benakku, apa yang mereka lakukan.

.

**TBC**

.

Gimana sudah panjang belum?

Sepertinya ceritanya gagal deh, fellnya kurang ngena T_T

Author lagi gak mood bikin FF

.

Terima kasih telah membaca cerita author yang gaje ini

Please review biar author ngerti kesalahannya author dan kalau bisa kasih saran

.

Leeyoungmin, cloud3024, Cloud'yeppa, Derfly3424, Findha's cloudsSungiie, Triwizard Champion, kimlala2770, Cloud'sHana, YesungieLove, Sparkcloudy

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf saya tidak bisa melanjutkan FF ini karena akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk #bungkuk2

Kalau ada yang berminat nerusin PM saja

-Layeppa-


End file.
